


Lil' Matches and the Officer

by starfolk



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Costume Kink, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfolk/pseuds/starfolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pushed up against a dirty brick wall in a dark alley somewhere, still dressed up but with his pinstripe pants pulled down, Dick right behind him fucking him hard, and Damian just keeps demanding more and more and Dick knows he's in complete control of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil' Matches and the Officer

**Author's Note:**

> So I reblogged Damian in his Lil' Matches costume from silencingthedrums and I tagged it with #i cannot think of anything else other than Damian bottomdomming Dick wearing that and she approved so hard that she gave a prompt in which is a green light for me to finish it.
> 
> The fic was done back in March 15 2013.

Dick doesn't know what triggered this, but he never dared asked, nor did he ever dared to stop thrusting deeply inside of Damian, pulling his cock until the tip was pressed at his pucker and deeply went in without preamble. The sounds of Damian’s low, husky moans and growls was practically the only things that he could hear in the alley.

Damian’s grip on the red velvet tie that was tied around Dick’s collar tightened, but never tugged. He gave out a moan whenever Dick would just thrust all the way in and rolled his hips. And that’s when he tugged in a harsh force, making Dick’s face pressed against his own cheek. He wordlessly begged to be touched, knowing where Dick’s hand were at.

One of his hands were on his inner thighs while the other was on Damian’s forehead, just below the peak of his hat and above his shades.

Damian pressed himself back against the older man’s pelvis, grinding frantically and rolling about, trying to get him to continue thrusting into him. But then he growled before demanding Dick to give him a visible hickey on his neck.

Dick questioned him if Bruce were to found out the obnoxious hickey on his neck. Damian tugged a bit hard, only to make him chuckled as he pressed his lips against the fine skin on his neck before he began to nibble on it. Damian hissed loudly as Dick continued to thrust hard into him.

Damian’s eyes remained hooded, and everything he sees were red. The sounds of Dick’s breathing turned him on even harder and harder. He lifted his neck against Dick’s lips, giving him more space to get a big hickey that would last for weeks.

Dick sucked on the red patch on the neck, making Damian growling for more, his cock already leaking too much precum, twitching for more attention. Damian tugged harder, his voice hoarse as always, but for a different demand.

“Touch me.”

Dick smirked as he rubbed his inner thigh softly before wrapping his hands around the younger man’s leaking cock. He tightened his grip on the base, slowing down his thrusting again, just to tease the tip of his cock with his other hand, the fingers moving around the wet tip. Damian moaned softly, licking his lips while moving his hips to meet his thrust for thrust.

Dick began to stroke his hard cock, his thrusting began to pick up speed and Damian’s moans became a bit louder and louder with every thrust. He tugged harder, turning his head to the side to meet with Dick as both of them kissed sloppily, their tongues dancing about and their saliva leaking out of corners of their parted lips.

Dick’s hand continued to rub his inner thigh whereas the other stroked him harder and faster. Damian moaned and Dick swallowed them.

Dick made an gagged moan, his whole body twitching as he came right inside of him. But that didn’t stop him from thrusting frantically into him though. Damian tugged, his breathing hitched and already wordlessly begging to stop.

Dick eventually slowed down and pulled himself off from him, seeing his own cum leaking out of Damian’s puck hole. Damian moved his ass about, moaned softly to himself as he felt cum dripping out, rolling down his inner thighs.

Dick slowly went up against his hole and lapped all of it off, making Damian hissed loudly, his back pressed hard against the older man’s face as he felt tongue going right inside of him. He slowly ride on him, letting him eat him out and tugging the tie in, making Dick’s tongue went deeper into him.

Dick managed to lap most of it off, wiping off the excess from his chin and still stroking the young man’s still hard cock. Damian turned around and pulled his tie, making Dick’s face meet his wet cock. Dick, knowing what Damian wanted, began to immediately suck the tip of his cock, teasing it with his tongue. Damian growled as he pulled the tie even harder, making Dick swallow more and more to the hilt. Dick swirled his tongue around, making obnoxious sucking noises to get Damian off.

Damian thrust his cock into Dick’s mouth as the older man continued to suck, the taste of precum and his own saliva running around his taste buds. He moaned, the vibrations made Damian’s cock twitched, almost at the brink of cumming.

“Tease.”

Dick smirked around his cock as he gave a very long moan, already expecting Damian to tug the tie and deepthroat him until Damian gave a loud growl and came inside of his mouth. Dick tried to swallow most of it off as he slowly popped his cock out of his mouth.

Damian squatted down to meet Dick as both of them shared one last sloppy kiss, tasting himself before Dick grinned.

“We should have done that at home.” Dick gasped as he pressed his lips against Damian’s. “What would Bruce say if he ever finds out we’re having public sex with our civvies?”

“Your uniform and my costume, you mean.” Damian replied, his voice muffled.


End file.
